More Than Just a Game
by lizook
Summary: Booth’s excitement was palpable as he pointed to the dot on the field that was his son.


**Timeline:** Set in the future. Booth and Brennan are in an established relationship  
**Disclaimer:** *Checks wallet* Yep, they're still not mine. Title and subconscious inspiration from Kenny Chesney's _Never Gonna Feel Like That Again_

_

* * *

_"And, because of LeMont's injury last week, the freshman wide receiver will start the game." The announcer's voice rang through the stadium as Brennan tightened the blanket around her.

"There he is!" Booth's excitement was palpable as he pointed to the dot on the field that was his son.

"Booth, you've seen him on a football field hundreds of times." She leaned against him, burrowing into his warmth. "Heck, _**I've**_ seen him on a football field hundreds of times..."

"Bones." She felt him shake his head. "This is different! This is his first high school football game as a starter!" She grinned. She couldn't help it; his joy was infectious.

"And just why is it so different?"

"Well, because it's not often a freshman gets to star-" He stopped knowing that - no matter what evidence he offered - this was pretty much a losing battle. "It just is, alright?" He turned to look at her: his incredibly sexy, passionate girlfriend. Scratch that last part, the term still didn't sit right with him. Lover? Better, but still not quite right. Just...his. She was his and he was hers.

"Oh, well how can I argue with 'it just is'?" She was mocking him and enjoying it if the twinkle in her eyes was any indication.

"Just relax and enjoy it, ok?"

"But I'm cold, Booth." As if to prove her point, she leaned further into his embrace. He had thought they'd been as close as possible - well, as close as they could be in public, thank you very much - before, but now...well, any closer and he'd be accused of copping a feel at his son's football game. Part of him didn't care.

"Welcome to October in D.C." He chuckled, inhaling the scent of her.

"I'm aware it's cold in October, especially at night, but that's not the problem." Her voice muffled against his chest. "The problem is with whoever decided bleachers should be made of metal. I mean, really, what were they thinking?!"

"I don't know. Maybe you should do some research and write whoever it was a strongly worded letter."

"Oh, it would be strongly worded alright."

"I'm sure it would be." He relaxed as Parker caught his first pass.

"It would!"

"I'm not arguing, Bones."

"The tone of your voice indicated otherwise." Booth rolled his eyes.

They settled into a comfortable silence, watching as the game progressed in front of them. The buzz of the crowd and the cold October air wrapped around them and Brennan found herself more interested in how the man beside her was reacting to the game than the game itself. Emotions seemed to dance across his face as quickly as the ball went sailing through the air. She wondered if he missed it; if this was his way of reliving his youth. Maybe on some level, but another glance at him told another story: he was proud. Proud of his son and the man he was becoming. She sighed, snaking her hands beneath his shirt.

He noticeably jumped. "Geez Bones, a little warning! Your hands are like ice!"

"Well, thank goodness they're not actually ice. That would make my job very difficult." She glanced at the game clock and sighed. "You know, I should really be back at the lab going over the Henderson body; making sure we didn't miss anything."

"Again, Bones, this is our son's first high school game..." He swallowed the rest of his sentence noting the startled look on her face. "What?"

"Our son?!" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, uh...that is..." He ran his hand through his hair and watched his breath mingling with hers in cool air. "Bones, you're as much a part of his life as Rebecca and I are. You're family. You have been for a long time." He paused a moment and turned to meet her eyes. "Probably for longer than I care to admit." He pressed a kiss against her temple and she shivered; his lips still lit her skin on fire.

She had known for it for awhile - that she was part of their family - but hearing him say it aloud in that moment stole her breath, made her heart swell. All those cheesy sentiments Temperance Brennan did not do filled her.

A cheer from the crowd went up as time ran off the clock solidifying their team's victory. Booth began to stand only to find himself being pulled back to the hard bleachers as Brennan's arms wrapped around his waist. Seeing the confusion on his face, she let out a small laugh before covering his lips with hers, happy to stay right where she was.


End file.
